Syringes allow for vaccination of avian animals, for example, one day old chicks or older birds. Existing systems are largely manually actuated, and non-ergonomically friendly, resulting in cumbersome, slow and inefficient vaccination. There are some pneumatic syringes, but these are rarely used. They are heavy, not ergonomic and too large because the pneumatic cylinders are placed at the rear of the syringe pistons. Existing devices quickly lead to user fatigue, which can decrease the quality of the injections, leaving the animals more vulnerable to pathogens.
Applicants thus sought to develop an improved, ergonomic, powered injection device, which can deliver multiple liquid formulations simultaneously.